


【云次方】我会呼喊 你的名字1-

by zxy0914



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxy0914/pseuds/zxy0914





	【云次方】我会呼喊 你的名字1-

我的手机 2019/6/20 16:48:18

趁阿云嘎愣神，郑云龙一个翻身把阿云嘎反压在自己身下。  
“听说有人单身久腻了”郑云龙用手指微微抬起阿云嘎的下巴，语气里满是挑逗的味道。  
“你他妈的装醉？”阿云嘎这下算是完全明白过来了。  
“看来你对你龙哥的酒量还是不够了解呀”看着阿云嘎一副受骗了的委屈表情郑云龙不禁觉得好笑，语气变得更加柔软，“我的好班长，我错了好不好。”  
阿云嘎冷哼一声，不理他。

郑云龙笑了笑，然后吻住了他。  
不同于阿云嘎那个带着愤怒的吻，郑云龙吻的温柔。  
他的舌尖慢慢闯入，划过敏感的上颚，顺着牙床辗转到了舌根，在阿云嘎的口腔里肆意地搅弄，吻了一会郑云龙退了出来从阿云嘎的唇上滑了下去，顺着脸颊吻到了脖颈。  
“嗯……”感受到郑云龙喷吐在自己侧颈的呼吸，阿云嘎感到浑身一阵酥麻，低声呻吟。  
这一声彻底点燃了郑云龙压抑在心底的欲望。  
他三两下褪去了阿云嘎身上的衣物，指腹轻轻摩挲着他劲瘦的侧腰，沿着胯骨慢慢滑到了后方诱人的穴口处。  
郑云龙明显感觉到身下的人身子微微一紧。他停下手里的动作，暗怪自己有点太心急了。郑云龙像是安抚似地轻轻吻着阿云嘎的耳垂，小心地询问着，嘎子，可以吗？  
借着昏暗的灯光，郑云龙看到阿云嘎点了点头。于是他再次把自己修长的手指探向了阿云嘎后方那条神秘的缝隙。  
食指和无名指温柔地抵开他的臀瓣，灵活的中指小心翼翼地在穴口处悄悄试探，在感觉到有分泌物流出后郑云龙有些急迫的戳了进去。  
阿云嘎被命中了敏感点，不自觉地挺了挺腰身，郑云龙感受到了身下人下方性器愈加勃发，于是用另一只手隔着内裤覆了上去套弄了几下，像是安抚一般。  
郑云龙探入第二根手指的时候，阿云嘎的喉咙间发出了一声“啊…”，双手不自觉地握紧了床单。  
“疼了吗…”  
疼。阿云嘎在心里说，但却不愿扫了兴，于是摇了摇头，“不疼。”  
“那喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢…”  
郑云龙已经迫不及待的想要进入到阿云嘎的身体里，眼神环顾了一圈房间，眼神最终落在了床头的保湿乳上。  
郑云龙退出手指，伸手去够床头的保湿乳充当润滑剂。他脱去了自己和阿云嘎身上最后的衣物，释放出了两人早已坚挺无比的阳具。  
郑云龙一个挺进进入了阿云嘎的身体，即使扩张过了但是手指到底比不上郑云龙的巨物，阿云嘎感觉自己的身体快要被撕裂了，呜咽声卡在喉咙里，半天才缓过来。  
“乖，放松”郑云龙轻吻着他。  
阿云嘎努力的适应着体内的郑云龙，郑云龙见他慢慢放松下来才又试探性地动了动，看到阿云嘎没再露出痛苦的表情，才又小心翼翼的抽动起来。  
“啊…”阿云嘎一次又一次的被命中了敏感点终于忍不住叫了出声，郑云龙一惊，担心又弄疼了他赶紧停了下来。  
“别，别停”  
阿云嘎渴求的语气再次点燃了郑云龙，他将阿云嘎的双腿折起勾在自己的腰上，进出变得更加顺利，郑云龙一下一下顶在阿云嘎敏感的那一处，兴奋地听着向来正经的老班长断断续续发出的呻吟。  
“嘎子，喊我，喊我的名字”  
郑云龙话音刚落用力地捅入了最深处，阿云嘎失声而呼，此时此刻他只感觉身下泛起一阵酥麻，顿时失了力气，哪里还有讲话的余地。  
“喊我”偏偏耳边又响起郑云龙真诚的声音。  
“大龙，啊…大龙”  
郑云龙看着阿云嘎迷离的神色于是更加振奋，一只手托着他的臀部，另一只手轻握住他的性器上下套弄着。  
郑云龙不是没有想过和阿云嘎做爱。  
只是真到了这一步他才发现这个感觉比想象中美好几千倍几万倍，这个他日思夜想的男人此时此刻正和他在床上翻云覆雨，肉体上的快感和心灵上的交融让两个人深陷其中无法抽离。  
两个人同时到达了高潮，阿云嘎感觉自己的身体快要被碾碎了一样，恍惚间他听到郑云龙凑到自己的耳边，用无比温柔的声音对自己说，  
“阿云嘎，我爱你…我好爱好爱你”


End file.
